Contes de Resembool
by Neechu
Summary: [Recueil d'OS et Ficlets] Les choses vont de bon train à Resembool. Mais, sans son alchimie, Edward s'ennuie et se lance dans une nouvelle science qu'il ne peut comprendre seul. / Winry était plus impliquée dans leur quête qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.
1. De la théorie à la pratique

**Note :** L'univers de FMA et les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.  
One-Shot Post-Brotherhood/Manga. Dernière correction : Mars 2015.

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**De la théorie à la pratique.  
**_Ou, la nouvelle quête d'Edward Elric._

* * *

Cela faisait désormais quelques semaines que les frères Elric étaient revenus à Resembool, leur voyage s'étant enfin achevé. Entre deux huilages pour sa jambe mécanique et deux séances de rééducation pour Alphonse, Edward avait du mal à réaliser qu'ils avaient réussi. Tout était fini. Ils étaient tous les deux vivants, même s'il n'avait pas récupérer sa jambe, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune mécanicienne.

La plupart du temps, il s'ennuyait. Rien d'intéressant ne se passait. Winry le prenait pour son esclave et il ne pouvait pas se balader tranquillement dans le village sans être assailli de questions par les habitants, lui rappelant fatalement son alchimie disparue et son impuissance.

De temps en temps, il se réfugiait sur la tombe de ses parents et soupirait : ils étaient finalement réunis. Il avait tout accompli, il n'y avait plus d'homonculi, plus de pierres philosophales et encore moins de missions foireuses de Roy Mustang ! Il n'avait même plus d'adversaire avec qui se battre. Si Winry en était contente, lui se lamentait de ne plus pouvoir botter le cul des méchants. La bataille avec le « Père » des andouilles lui avait apporté une telle dose d'adrénaline qu'il eut l'impression de s'éteindre une fois qu'elle fut finie. Qu'aurait ressenti Roy Mustang s'il l'avait laissé cramer Envy jusqu'au bout ? Pourquoi avait-il encore envie de se battre ? N'était-il pas lassé de toutes ces conneries ?

\- Ed ? L'appela une voix qui le sortit de ses pensées. Grand-mère a fait du ragoût.

Il hocha la tête et fit signe qu'il arrivait sans même prendre la peine de relever le nez de son bouquin. Il l'avait retrouvé au fond de sa valise, l'ayant mis de côté pour diverses raisons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda Winry en se penchant par dessus son épaule.

Ed referma d'un coup son livre et le planqua sous son coussin en criant qu'un peu d'intimité ne lui ferait pas de mal. Surprise, Winry n'essaya pas d'en savoir - plus pour le moment - et le jeune homme la poussa hors de la chambre en sortant lui aussi pour rejoindre Pinako et Alphonse déjà à table. Ce dernier reprenait doucement des forces, même s'il dormait beaucoup, réapprenant à vivre normalement. Ces années dans cette armure l'avait affecté comme personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer et le simple fait de pouvoir manger faisait naître dans ses yeux un sentiment de pur bonheur, faisant également celui de son aîné.

A la fin du repas, le jeune homme reprit sa lecture, installé dans son lit. Cela semblait tellement simple de prime abord, mais finalement il préférait l'alchimie. Son esprit de petit génie des sciences voulait des résultats précis comme « a + b = x », pas ce bourbier rempli de « peut-être ». Il y avait des choses qu'il avait compris, mais d'autres lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Si bien qu'il finit par s'endormir dessus pour une nuit remplie des rêves les plus étranges qu'il puisse faire.

Le lendemain, une petite tête blonde passa lentement dans le battant de la porte avant de se faufiler dans la pièce. Winry, bien trop curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvoir le mettre autant sur ses gardes. Il n'avait jamais caché un livre d'alchimie, ils étaient presque tous codés de toute façon. Elle s'approcha du lit en voyant le fameux livre sous sa tête et pencha la sienne par dessus son épaule et dut réprimer un rire. Elle se redressa en le sentant bouger mais il avait déjà ouvert un œil quand elle voulu s'échapper. Elle sentit une main autour de son poignet.

\- Quand tu veux espionner des gens, évite de les chatouiller avec tes cheveux, marmonna-t-il d'une voix encore toute endormie.

Il se redressa et ferma le livre pour le planquer mais elle lui arracha des mains pour le feuilleter sous son regard assassin. Elle lui posa sa main sur la bouche pour ne pas qu'il crie tandis qu'il se débattait.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu traites tout comme si c'était de la science ?  
\- Parce que, tout repose sur le principe de l'échange équivalent, se justifia-t-il en croisant les bras.  
\- Tout revient toujours à l'alchimie avec toi.

Elle soupira longuement en referma le livre qu'elle posa. Un instant, Edward crut qu'elle allait sortir de la chambre puis elle l'observa la verrouiller. Pris d'un vent de panique il chercha une issue pour s'échapper. La fenêtre ! Mais trop tard, elle était tout près de lui.

\- Heu... Winry...

Sans prévenir, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser. Elle en avait eu envie depuis ce jour où elle avait quitté Central après avoir manqué de tirer sur Scar pour venger ses parents. Depuis, qu'elle avait réalisé à quel point elle était amoureuse de ce petit arrogant, elle avait envie d'être dans ses bras. Elle s'écarta pour le regarder.

\- Les réponses ne sont pas toutes dans des bouquins, Ed. La vie ne peut pas être réduite à des équations.

Celui-ci déglutit, encore sous le choc du baiser échanger avec elle. Il observait ses lèvres en se mordant inconsciemment la sienne. La blonde sourit et s'assit sur le lit, pour se mettre contre lui.

\- Mais... Souffla-t-il.  
\- Edward... Tu es le type le plus impulsif que je n'ai jamais vu, et pourtant quand il s'agit de suivre simplement ton instinct, tu pars te plonger dans des bouquins... T'es vraiment illogique des fois !

Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis soupira.

\- Comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureuse de toi ? Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle mit un temps avant de réaliser qu'il l'avait entendu et elle le s'en rendit compte en voyant la tête de celui-ci.

\- Quoi, tu es vraiment étonné ?  
\- On est amis depuis tellement longtemps que...  
\- J'ai compris, trancha-t-elle, la gorge serrée. Retourne à ton bouquin.

Elle voulut se lever mais il tira sur son poignet pour l'attirer contre lui. Il hésita un moment et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il resta un moment immobile, rougissant comme une tomate bien mûre avant de l'embrasser. Sa maladresse fit sourire Winry qui n'était pas plus à l'aise que lui, rougissant également. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait cru que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, malgré les petits regards que lui glissait Alphonse, lui indiquant d'être patiente et même pendant ces quelques secondes, elle avait eu mal. Cependant, cela s'était vite oublié en étant dans les bras de celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis des années.

\- Alors, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres, tu préfères retourner à ton bouquin et poser des mots compliqués sur le moindre geste où on peut passer à la pratique ?

Il laissa échapper un léger rire en l'attirant contre lui lorsqu'il se rallongea. Il y avait bien un échange équivalent, mais le reste il ne voulait plus l'associer à la science. C'était plus intéressant de découvrir ce monde nouveau à deux. Pas besoin de maître, ni de disciples ; leurs sentiments et leurs envies étaient suffisants à les guider, au fil des jours, vers l'accomplissement de la vie.


	2. Perce-cœur

_Ce ficlet est écrit pour la 60ème nuit du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Piercing" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

* * *

**Perce-coeur**

* * *

Lorsqu'Edward regardait Winry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire amusé. Il n'avait jamais douté de l'importance de Winry pendant sa quête, afin de rendre son corps à Alphonse, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé que la blonde en portait la trace. Sa supercherie avait été démasquée depuis des années : il lui offrait une boucle d'oreille dès qu'il cassait son bras automail, pour éviter de se prendre un coup de clé anglaise. Et il l'avait cassé un bon paquet de fois ! Ses oreilles étaient recouvertes de piercings, qu'elle portait avec fierté. Piercings qui étaient restés dans la poche du jeune homme pendant l'ultime bataille. Winry avait été avec lui chaque seconde.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Le blond sursauta et secoua la tête avant de regarder ailleurs en croisant les bras, l'air contrarié. Tel un enfant qui se fait prendre la main dans le sac, entrain de piquer un bonbon avant le repas. Il se renfrogna davantage en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Je ne te regardais pas !

Un vilain mensonge, Winry n'était pas dupe mais elle se contenta de sourire discrètement, rougissant à vue d'œil également. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle attendait Edward et savoir qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, cela lui suffisait.


End file.
